Falling to Hope
by mypoorangel
Summary: Rose falls through the rift but with no way to find the Doctor she is left in Cardiff then Jack offers her a job and things Go crazy
1. Chapter 1

**Falling to Hope**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Torchwood oh this is set before jack and Ianto became an official couple)

(Parallel world 2030)

Rose Tyler sat behind her desk which was currently swarming with documents and overdue reports. Rose was trying to complete a document on the last weevil that came through but was being overcome be tiredness. She wondered why they had to fill in page after page of information of every weevil that popped up. She yawned and decided that a small nap wouldn't be so bad. Just as she was drifting off her secretary Miss. Viper entered and dropped another report on her desk. Rose peeked her head out of her arms the put it back in.

"Another weevil sighting." Miss. Viper said." You alright Miss you look a bit peeky."

"I'll be aright just tired." Mumbled Rose

"I'm not surprised, your father has you working round the clock because of your expertise. Maybe you should take a day off?" Said Miss Viper

"That sounds like a good idea I'll call Jack and tell him I'm going to swing by for a bit." Said Rose "But first nap time."

"Alright I'll wake you when the boss comes round to check." Miss Viper said but Rose was already fast asleep.

(Three days later)

Jack Harkness and his team including Rose were chasing a weevil across Road Dahl Plass when Rose when to tackle the weevil a golden light suddenly surrounded her and the weevil and sucked them into the rift. Leaving Jack and his team absolutely dumbstruck.

(Inside the Rift)

Golden light swirled around Rose She was falling for what seemed like an eternity. Then she felt a tingling sensation in her hands as she looked at them she saw that the golden light seemed to create long claw like hands around her own. She heard humming at first it was just in the back of her mind but then it grew louder and louder till suddenly it stopped and she hit the ground

(Road Dahl Plass Cardiff Roses Original Earth 11:59)

Captain Jack and his team and Rhys were walking a cross the Plass to the hub when a Golden light shot up from the middle of the Plass. Jack and his team ran to the light Guns raised. Rhys following behind.

"Jack it's a weevil" Said Tosh

"Right let's get it" Said Jack quickly "Rhys stay here" Rhys simply nodded and sighed while he watched Gwen rush off into the distance. _Well _Rhys thought _I'll just talk to Ianto till they get back about the annoyances of Jack_… A barely audible moan broke him out of his thoughts. He turned around quickly and saw someone lying on the ground. He rushed over to the person.

"Hey take it easy" He said calmly.

"What year is it" Asked the woman

"It's 2009 now whats your name?"He responded smoothly

"Rose..."Then she passed out. Rhys picked her up and carried her to the tourist agency. When he got in Ianto looked up slightly surprised at first the concern flickered across his face when he saw that Rhys was carrying someone.

" Who is she?" He asked opening the secret doorway allowing Rhys to enter. Ianto closed the shop and followed Rhys down.

"She said her name was Rose."Said Rhys

"Rose...never heard of her."Said Ianto "So where's Jack?"

"Weevil hunting"

"So I heard that Jack...

(4 Hours later)

"Three of a kind" Ianto said grinning

"Junk" Said Rose

"Two of a kind" Said Rhys glumly

"I don't see what you're complaining about this is your first loss."Said Rose as she removed her shirt revealing a undershirt.

"Why do you wear those" Asked Ianto

"Well funny story see I was on Raxacoricofallapatorian with Jack and this Bloke called the Doctor right and Jack ends up accidentally sleeping the the emperors daughter who was practicing her shapeshifting into humans but she was skinny like twig skinny. Then the emperor walks in on them right and Jack just bolts out of there so he's running naked..."

"Naked"Exclaimed Ianto and Rhys at the same time.

"Who was naked?" Asked Jack as he walked in with the rest of the team.

"Oh, Hi Jack"Said Rose

"Rose!?"Exclaimed Jack "How?"

"Something to do with the rift. Hey a weevil came through with me did ya catch it?"

"No it got away"Said Jack

"Excuse me Rose please continue the story"Said Gwen as she pulled up a chair. Soon everyone else pulled up a chair as well.

"Right so were was I... oh ya so Jacks running completely naked down the north hall. Meanwhile I'm running away from a bunch of slitheen warlords. Right, they were all trying to impress me by who could let out the gas the loudest. So I'm running down the east hallway. The Doctor told the priests that their religion was wrong so he's being chased by the entire clergy down the west hallway. So we all collided, We turn to go down the south hall but then we see a giant five headed lion thingy. so it grabs me by my T-shirt and the Doctor and Jack run off without me So I have to take my shirt off to get free. So I take off down the right tunnel I'm running and I crash into Jack and it's a dead end so I turn to him and say..."

"I knew should have turned left" Tosh Finished laughing. Everyone was absolutly hysterical.

How long can this happiness last? Will Rose find the Doctor again and what were Rose, Rhys ans Ianto playing next enough reviews next chappie!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**(It's a bit short sorry as soon as midterms are over they should lengthen This chapter is mainly about Jack and Ianto ANYWAY before I get distracted…Disclaimer I don't own Torchwood or Doctor who)**

"That was a great story Rose! As much as I want to hear another one it's one 'o'clock in the morning so I've got to head home" Said Tosh.

Me to" Said Gwen as she got up and walked to the hub doors. Everyone except Ianto followed her and soon they were the only humans in the hub.

"Well I'll just go fix the shop before I leave." Ianto said nervously before he left. When he was out of ear shot Rose turned to Jack who was still looking in the direction that Ianto had disappeared to.

"Would you just kiss him already." She said plainly

"WHAT?!" Jack shouted.

"Don't think I haven't notice how you were staring at him" She said slightly amused.

"Well…umm…I…" Jack stuttered

"What's holding you back?" Rose asked. "What are you afraid of?"

"That I'll hurt him, ever since Lisa he been keeping everyone out he's still sad and it's my fault" Jack said quietly.

"YOU'RE HURTING HIM BY IGNORING HIM OR ARE YOU TO PIGHEADED TO FIGURE THAT OUT!" Rose screamed while pushing him into the wall.

"Everything okay down here? I heard raised voices…" Ianto asked but he trailed of when he saw that Jack was being pushed against the wall by Rose

"It's okay Jack's just being Jack A.K.A an idiot" Said Rose as she let go of Jack and made her way out of the hub.

"You alright sir" Asked Ianto

"Yes I'm fine." Jack said still in a quiet voice.

"Well I guess I'll just go than" Said Ianto. When Ianto Left Jack looked around the hub before he turned and chased after Ianto.

"IANTO!" Shouted Jack as he ran across the Plass. Ianto turned around to ask Jack what he wanted now when he was pulled into a hug.

"Jack what's wrong" He asked as he looked up into Jacks deep blue eyes. He leant up till he was millimeters away from Jacks face. Jack closed the distance lips met. Jack poured all his emotions into the kiss. When they finally broke apart Jack wrapped Ianto in his arms not wanting to let go incase Ianto disappeared.

**(Finally done! I LOVE COUPLES anyway how will Sarah Jane reactwhen she see's Rose next chappie hold's the answer)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey third chapter still kinda short. I'm doing this during lunch in the computer lab still wish me luck ANYWAY…Disclaimer don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood) **

(Earling London)

The car rolled to a stop outside Sarah Jane's house. Rose got out of the car and paided the taxi driver. She gulped as she went to ring the doorbell. _I wonder if she remembers me _she thought. _Well too late to be worrying now. _Slowly she pressed the doorbell. A fell seconds later the door flew open and Rose was pulled into a bear hug.

"He said you were trapped!" Sarah Jane Exclaimed.

"Good to see you to." Laughed Rose.

"He came here you know. After you left, I've never seen him so broken." Sarah Jane sighed "That was the first time I saw him cry in all my years of traveling with him. You meant a lot to him."

"He means so much to me as well." Rose admitted.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No." Rose sighed

"Your welcome to stay" Sarah Jane said quickly.

"Really! Thank you!" Rose said excitedly.

"Yes! Your always welcome here, we have plenty of rooms and Luke's got his girlfriend over so why can't I have a friend over!" Sarah Jane said rapidly.

"Who's Luke?" Rose asked.

"He's my son!" Sarah Jane said proudly."

"Really!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Lt's catch up inside shall we." Said Sarah Jane as she stepped aside to let Rose in.

(The next day)

"See you tonight." Said Rose as she ran to work. Everyone waved and wished her luck even Lucks Girlfriend Juanita who Rose had met that morning and had concluded that Luke was a very lucky boy to have Juanita because she was a very caring and kind person.

"You two should be off to school now said Sarah Jane as she got a car ready to drive. Juanita took Luke's hand and ran down the stairs smiling.

(Torchwood, Cardiff)

Rose pulled up to the entrance of the tourist shop and got out of the car. _Something's different, something's wrong. _She thought. As she headed down to the hub she saw that everyone was looking in her direction. But someone was missing.

"Where's Jack?" She asked cautiously

"Gone." Gwen replied simply.

"Gone where?" Rose asked.

"Just gone." Tosh said quietly

"We need a leader. Will you be that leader?" Gwen asked looking into Rose's eyes.

"Why me?" Rose wondered.

You have the most experience out of all of us." Ianto stated quietly.

"Will you or won't you just give us an answer." Owen said from the medical bay. Rose paused the looked around she closed her eyes.

"Yes" She said.

**(Finally finished still midterms sorry this chap is dedicated to my friend Juanita HAPPY BIRTHDAY) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Once again back in the computer lab but still midterms are over so updates should become more frequent. Anyway Disclaimer… I don't own Torchwood or Doctor who but if I did Tosh and Owen would be together but there not in this they might be later though depends on my mood and what the reviews request ANYWAY this chapter is basically about Rose and The Doctor but I think I'm going to be adding the master and Jack and Ianto's reunion in the next chappie.)**

"BLOWFISH!" Gwen screamed when the blowfish came into view.

"Got it." Owen said as he turned the wheel drastically.

"You're going to lose him!" Tosh shouted over the squeal of the SUV'S engine.

"No we're not!" Rose said pulling herself out of her side window. She took her gun and aimed at the blowfish's head. Right when she was about to pull the trigger there was a squealing of brakes as the Blowfishes car stopped right in front of a blue police box that had appeared in the middle of the road. Owen slammed his foot on the brake and everybody was thrown forward. The jolt made Rose accidently pull the trigger on her gun. When everything had stopped and they looked up they saw a man standing half in and half out of the police box leaning over someone or something.

"I know that hairstyle anywhere." Rose said climbing out of the car in record speed. She ran up behind the man in the police box and jumped on his back.

"She's certainly outgoing in her relationships isn't she." Ianto said speaking for the first time since they had left the hub well over an hour ago.

"DOCTOR!!!!!" Rose screamed happily as the she jumped on him.

"ROSE!!!!" The Doctor choked out, "H-How? This isn't possible I mean the whole universe could collapse at this very moment!!! Think of the poor chickens!!! You know I've got a device… well actually it more of a machine… well actually it's more of a thing really it can boil an egg in thirty paces. Do you want to boil an egg? Although I've learnt not to go into a hen house with it it's not pretty when they blow! ANYWAY we should really try to find out why… well how you got I mean the void should be closed! What about Jackie is she here and Pete what about him I really don't feel like being slapped today or kissed for that matter well except by you…I mean…well…uhh…I… umm…."Rose silenced him with a long kiss.

"How bout right now we enjoy the moment ok." Rose said in a tone that sounded as though she was talking to a young child.

"Alright." Said The doctor in fake disappointment. Rose playfully punched him in the shoulder as he set her down." By the way did you see who shot Jack?"

Rose turned red and looked at her feet.

**(Took a long time but I think I finally defeated my extreme case of writers block.(The midterms fault))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everybody I know its been a really long time it's just I got sick recently and it just killed my imagination so I was reading a bunch of fanfiction last week trying to get it back and I finally do but then the FINALS come round so I had to study for them but now there finished and I can get back to writing so I know that the master doesn't have much in this chapter but he'll show up more later so Disclaimer I don't own Torchwood because if I did I wouldn't be writing on here I would be writing some scripts)**

Soon after the Doctor and Rose had bundled into the T.A.R.D.I.S to reunite and have some time alone. Ianto ran over and fell next Jack.

"Jack, Jack!" Ianto said shaking Jack with urgency. When Jack gasped back into life his eyes quickly set on Ianto and he reached up to kiss him when a fist collided with his face.

"OW! Ianto what was that for?" Jack asked as he rubbed his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ianto yelled as he dropped Jack. "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE 3 MONTHS JACK! YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING TO ANYONE AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Its worked before." Jack replied simply as he pushed himself up on his elbows. But a few seconds later he was brought back down to the ground by another punch.

"I HATE YOU JACK HARKNESS SO DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Ianto screamed as he turned away and stormed off. Jack pushed himself to his feet and sighed but stopped when he saw the other members off his team staring at him.

"Well what are you looking at!?" Jack growled.

"Oh n-nothing I'll just take the SUV back to the hub" Gwen stammered backing up to the SUV. Tosh and Owen shared looks when Gwen drove away.

"So Tosh shall we go get a coffee?" Owen asked as he put the blowfish into the trunk of the car.

"Of course!" Tosh replied happily as she got into the passenger side of the sports car. Owen got into the drivers side and they drove off quickly. Leaving Jack standing alone on the street next to the T.A.R.D.I.S. He sighed as he looked into the direction that Ianto went. After one last look at the T.A.R.D.I.S he ran off to find Ianto. 3 hours later Jack had almost given up when he saw Ianto leaning on a railing looking across the river that was beside it. Jack walked up behind him slowly trying not to upset him anymore.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you." Ianto said quietly.

"Because you're right," Jack sighed "I should have told someone but the doctor wasn't going to stick around and…"

"And what Jack does he mean more to you than we do?" Ianto sighed.

"No it's just…it's like this…I …" Jack stammered

"LIKE WHAT JACK!" Ianto yelled his anger rising.

"Its been more than 3 months for me!" Jack admitted.

"What?" Said Ianto as his anger melted away into confusion as he turned to look at Jack and that's when he saw that Jack was almost crying.

" There was this man…well a timelord really and he took over the world and he knew I couldn't die so I became his favorite pass time and every time I came back I found myself praying that he would never find you" Jack said slowly as he looked at anything but Ianto.

"I wish I could believe you Jack, I really do," Ianto said as he turned back to the river. "But there is no way you can prove that." Jack sighed and pulled up one of his sleeves and showed it to Ianto. Up his arm where various scars were spread out on his arm, the longest one was from his wrist to his elbow. Jack flinched when Ianto took hold of his hand.

"Ianto." Jack said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes Jack." Ianto said back as he tilted Jacks head up to meet his own. Jacks eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hold me."


End file.
